Bleach: A legend long forgotten
by Namika Harward
Summary: After stumbling upon some Dangerous information, she is sent on a mission that will change her life forever. Who is she you ask? well that's something very few people know and remember. OC story, pairings yet decided. This is my first story so please rate and review :)
1. Chapter 1: discoveries

**Please note before reading that this is my first fanfiction! I've had this idea for about a year now but haven't had the motivation to actually write it out**

 **I'm only gonna state this once, but obviously I don't own bleach, just my character *sighs***

 _'thinking'_

"talking"

 _ **"talking"**_

Chapter One: Discoveries 

A girl, approximately just under 5 feet tall, stood with a thoughtful look in her eyes. Her waist length black hair was held in two low messy pigtails, resting on her shoulders. Her choppy cut bangs cascading diagonally down her face hiding her left eye completely.

She was extremely pale, her body hiding behind a black top with sleeves covering her hands, and deep purple bottoms that almost matched her eyes, all held together bye a pure white sash.

She was standing under a fully bloomed cherry blossom tree that overlooked the entire seiretei. She found herself always coming here when her mind was clouded or she needed a peaceful place to think. Right now she was going over everything she just discovered.

Flashback

She walked out of the first division barracks, having just finished tea with the old man. Her father and the first captain had a close friendship, so when her dad died the captain of squad one took her in and helped train/raise her. He considered her his granddaughter even though not by blood. He predicted that given a couple hundred centuries, she would surpass him. When that happened he planned on asking if she wanted to take his spot, but knowing her she would decline.

They were catching up with each other, both to busy to talk on a regular basis. Him with being the leader of the 13 court gaurd squads, and her going on solo missions in the human world. As per usual, the captain had hinted at her taking up the seat of squad captain and she would swiftly decline each futile attempt.

You see, she has very special abilitys. The most prominent one being able to talk to and interact with any zanpakto. She has the power to go in to someone's mindscape with out them noticing and sometimes even herself.

Passing by the fifth division barracks, she slowly came to stop and immediately had her guard up. Whenever she walks near this district she always feels uneasy, like something bad is about to happen. Usually she can ignore it but tonight it was almost unbearable.

Closing her eyes, she focused in on her surroundings trying to pinpoint something, anything that was even the slightest bit out of place.

Listening closer she heard something she hasn't heard in a while, Curiosity flashed through her eyes as she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was she was hearing until it hit her. That was the sound of a zanpakto in distress.

Ever since she unlocked the ability to communicate with zanpakto, she has formed a sort of soft spot for them, almost like they are all family even if she hasn't met them yet.

Taking a step to walk into the barracks, she hesitated.

She knew that the rules state she wasn't aloud to enter any of the living quarters without someone from that division or direct orders from a captain, but as per usual, her emotions got the better of her.

Glancing around quickly to make sure no ones there, she turned into the complex. _"At least When the old man try's to kill me I can blame the ryoka"_ was her last thought as she went on a self sent mission to help that poor zanpakto.

As she drew closer to the sound, she could feel her heart stopping. Realization slammed into her as she finally noticed it wasn't a call of distress but the sound of a zanpakto that's lost all hope. It was a sound she never wants to hear, it was such a sad melody. Loosing all sense of mind, she ran towards the sound only stopping when she reached the captains door. _"captain Aizen?"_ she thought.

Ever since she released her shikai and been able to reach out to zanpakto she has been weary of aizen. She could never talk to or see his zanpakto spirit, it was almost like he didn't have one. It also didn't help that his reiatsu had this certain edge to it. Almost like an evil twist, she never thought much of it because of his kind and friendly appearance.

Trembling fingers reached out for the door. Before she opened it she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and focused on the fifth captains reiatsu. Once she was finally convinced he was sleeping, she reached for the screen that separates her and the captains room. Sighing, she slowly slide open the door only hesitating for a second. ' _no going back now. If I'm caught now I'm screwed for life. The old man would definitely have my head.'_

Just thinking about what to old man would do to her she was caught sent chills up her spine.

Being small definitely has its advantages in situations like this. entering the room, her feet not making any sound, she slowly walked up to the sleeping form in front of her. Guess years of brutal training, borderline torture had paid offf. Stopping, her eyes looked up and scanned the room. _"it's to empty in here"._ She was getting suspicious, it looked like he was getting ready to leave somewhere. Almost as if he was just here for a visit and his trip was coming to an end. The only contents in the room were a desk, rug, lamp and a bedroll.

Taking a quick glance for the crying zanpakto, she spotted her standing in front of the window wiping her tears with the sleeve of her emerald green kimono. She stood there unable to move, almost as if her body was under a complete hypnosis.

The only things she could process was the zanpakto's beauty, She was truly breathtaking even in her current state. Her cream colored skin, her long slender figure, the silk of the fabric looking like it was painted on her body. Her midnight black hair flowing freely with the slight wind coming from the window. The moonlight seeping in the room made the scene look so surreal. From her dark red lips to her deep green eyes that seemed to match her kimono.

Finally remembering why she was here in the first place, she reached out to the devastated zanpakto standing infront of her.

"What's your name" she spoke to the zanpakto in a whispered tone making the beautiful spirit flinch slightly. No response. "I promise I wont hurt you, I swear, I'm just here to help" she tried again. Apparently that's all it took because before she could process what happened, the land around her morphed as the spirit brought her into her outer mindscape and started wailing, hugging her so tight she was sure she would choke to death.

The land around them had changed from an nearly empty room to an plant covered feild that stretched farther than her eyes could see. The only thing disrupting the the land, was a small pond in the middle and a tall curved tree overlooking the peaceful water. Despite the beautiful view, the sky was pitch black.

In all honestly, the scene looked quite funny, a tall beautiful women crying while smothering what from far looked like a child in her huge breasts. After a few minutes the zanpakto's wailing decreased to slight sniffling and her grip let up a little, finally letting color seep back into the shorter ones face. "Kyoka Suigetsu" she randomly stated startling the shorter girl.

"mirror flower, water moon. What a beautiful name. can you tell me what's got you so down?" she asked the spirit in an almost motherly voice. Kyoka looked in her eyes to see nothing but compassion and curiosity. Deciding on telling her everything, Kyoka took a deep breath.

All of a sudden the land around them started to deteriorate into a scene from a horror movie as Kyoka took her deeper into the mindscape. A zanpakto has two levels in their masters mindscape. The fist level shows their masters state of mind, where as the second level shows the zanpaktos. It is very rare that a zanpakto takes there master into the second level, most soul reapers don't even know about it.

She gasped as she took in what looked like a once beautiful pond. The water, resembling black pen ink, was surrounded my wilted trees. Above them was a deteriorating sky. If she payed more attention she would have noticed the faint smell of kerosene in the air.

"As you can see, im slowly dying. Aizen has been possessed by the power of the hyogyocue and soon he will no longer have use for my perfect hypnosis, making me disappear forever."

 _"what does she mean disappear forever? I thought zanpakto die with their master. And what the hell is a hyogyoku?! gah, either way this does not sound good"_

"I can tell from the look in your eyes that you are getting confused and overwhelmed. Here, I'll explain from the beginning but you have to promise me something first."

Flashback end

Snapping out of her daze abruptly, she shook her head and suddenly disappeared from her spot beside the tree. The only evidence of her visit being falling cherry blossoms.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings And Missions

**AN; Hey guys! So in the story my character doesn't say her name until chapter three, I know that's an annoyingly long time to wait but I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now.**

 **If you have any ideas for who she should be paired with please pm me ~**

 **Also, with the last chapter I realized I didn't put in as much dialogue as I would have liked, so this chapter I tried to add more.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, please remember to rate and review :)**

 _'thinking'_

"talking"

 _ **"talking"**_

Chapter two: meetings and missions

Flash stepping away from the Sakura tree, over roofs and through empty streets, she finally reached the first division. Looking up at the sky she noticed it was nearing 6:00am, the time all captains reported in every morning.

 _"Well, I guess it's time"_ she thought, dreading the fact that she had to tell the old man about Aizen. Taking a deep breath she walked through the first division and straight to the captains meeting hall. The hall was fairly empty, it's only contents being Yamamoto, his chair and his lieutenant.

 _"Wasn't his name Sasakibe?"_ She breifly thought, trying to think of anything besides the dreadful news she was about to report.

Going straight up to the captain she kneeled. Something she normally would never do unless protocol called for it, she was one of the few people who could get away with calling Yamamoto old man, show no respect after and still be fully intact.

"Reporting in" she said slightly exasperated.

"No need to show such formality dear, please stand up" he said with worry _"although it would be a nice change"_ he silently muttered, thinking of the respect a couple of his captains tend to show him, well, more lack of.

If she is showing this much respect something horrible must have happened, something he probably doesn't want to know about. Mentally preparing himself for all the problems he is going to have to deal with after this short meeting he looked over to his lieutenant.

"Sasakibe, please leave for a bit" he sighed

"A-are you sure captain?" The lieutenant asked slightly skeptical about the young girl whom he's never seen before.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Yamamoto asked with authority dripping from his voice.

"N-no sir, if you need anything just send for me" he replied barley audible, scurrying away from the meeting hall.

Her mind still on the promise she made to Kyoka, she started to explain everything from the beginning.

(She basically explained the whole aizen thing and how Gin and Kaname are planning to betray the soul society with Aizen. I'm to lazy to type it out)

 _"I'm getting to old for this"_ was Yamamoto's first thought. Although he didn't want to believe it, all the proof of aizens soon to be defection was there. Although Aizen was guilty, he wasn't so sure about Gin and Kaname. He couldn't just warrant their deaths with what one zanpakto claims.

Taking a few moments to think of what to do next, it finally hit him. Looking outside to see the time he noted they only had about five minutes until the captains showed up. _"Just enough time to explain my idea"_ he briefly thought.

"I have a mission for you"

* * *

Going over the mission details in her head, she smiled. _"This is going to be fun"_ she thought as she got into character.

The mission was simple, talk to Ichimaru and Tōsen's zanpakto during the captains meeting and report what she finds out after all the captains are dismissed.

Her identity isn't well known around the soul society, actually, she hasn't talked to a soul reaper in active duty besides Yamamoto for over 300 years! So this makes the mission perfect for her, she can act like an academy student delivering something to the head captain who just so happened to be there when all the captains show up.

Ever since her dad died, she stayed hidden within the shadows, she wanted to rid her life of any social interaction. Training until she passed out and taking missions whenever she had free time. Her mom had died giving birth to her so all she knew was her father and the first captain.

She knows that Yamamoto wants her to take up the position of squad captain, but she feels like it would limit her and besides, she's not to fond on leading people or even interacting with them to be exact.

Feeling 12 strong reiatsu's coming her way fast she quickly masked her own to the point it was almost impossible to sense and got ready to put on a show that the old man would probably use as an excuse to tease her with for the next hundred years.

Ever since she was younger she loved to over dramatize everything and pull small pranks despite her nearly emotionless nature. Once you got past her mask you'd see just how childish she can be at times, not something you see in soul reapers of her level. Most of them act like they have a stick shoved so far up their butt they can't sit down properly.

"-adamy sends their regards" she said will a low bow hiding a smile that threatened to spill. She felt all of the captains in line behind her but of course, she acted completely oblivious.

"Why thank you dear, but aren't you a couple hours late?" Her lip twitching a bit at his response _'so he's going to make this difficult for me, I'm so gonna get him back for this'_

The First captain felt a shiver crawl it's way through his body, almost as if he stepped into a field of dangerous explosives and didn't know where it was safe to step.

"I'm so sorry! I kept getting lost on my way here and non of the soul reapers would help me when I asked for direction and-" she kept rambling on, looking completely embarrassed.

 _"Who is this kid?"_ Was the thought shared between the captains as they seemed almost astonished she hadn't noticed them.

It wasn't until the captain of squad 11 got fed up and let out a loud cough to catch the attention of what he assumed was an academy student based on her clothes. _"Time to start the mission"_ That 'academy student' thought with hidden excitement.

Turning around she let out a loud gasp, losing her balance and falling to the floor in a motion that seemed to drag on. Although most of the captains were in a bad mood because of their morning routine being disrupted, a few were still able to let out a chuckle at the little girls misfortune.

Confusion spread across the room as she just sat there looking like she just seen a ghost _"I just need to get close enough to talk to their zanpakto, I guess I'll have to do that and hope he doesn't let me embarrass my self further"_ she thought for a second coming up with a plan.

In order to talk to their zanpakto without anyone noticing, she had to touch them. When she did that she could enter the spirits inner world and stay their for as long as she wanted with no time passing in the real world.

Jumping up randomly she walked up to some of the captains, almost as if she was deciding which one she wanted to talk to first making sure to stumble and walk loud so they kept thinking that she's fresh in the academy and had no skill as a soul reaper.

She was going to stop in front of captain kurotsuchi until- "if you come any closer I will make sure you are first on my list of test subjects" he said almost disgusted at her careless beheivor in a room full of captains. He didn't know if she was brave or just plain stupid.

 _"What crawled up his ass and made him cranky"_ she thought, forgetting that they don't know how strong she actually was. If she wanted to she could take on at least 4 captains at once and win. Of course she would be drained almost completely and possibly missing a few limbs.

She was about to take another step just to piss of the weird looking man when someone grabbed her by the waist and dropped her infront of the first captain. She could have easily dodged the move but couldn't afford her cover being blown. Judging on the cold and iritated edge the reiatsu held, she assumed it was captain of squad 10, Tōshiro Hitsuguya.

 _"What does she think she's doing?!"_ That same captain thought. He was loosing his patience. Fast. Who knows what trouble Matsumoto has stirred since he's been away.

 **"Enough"** Yamamoto boomed, hitting his staff on the ground. "We need to get on with the captains meeting" looking straight at her he said "wait beside Ichimaru until the meetings done and then we can finish talking"

"But captain" Gin's snake like voice spoke up. "I thought captain meetings were meant for, well, captains"

"We've wasted enough time as it is, I don't have time to send for her again" Yamamoto stated with a sense of authority that shut up any complaints anyone had.

With everyone looking at her, she quickly bowed in apology and stumbled to the spot she was just assigned. _"I swear to god, if that snake lets me fall I will personally destroy everything he stands for."_ she thought as she purposely lost her balance and tripped.

Closing her eyes and preparing for impact with the floor as she was positive Gin would just stand there and let her fall, maybe even laugh when she hits the ground, she was genuinely surprised to feel a warm arm wrap around her torso. Guessing on the shock in everyone's reiatsu in the room, Gin had actually caught her.

"It wouldn't do you any good to injure yourself in a room full of captains, now would it?" was the last thing she heard before slipping into his mindscape.


	3. Chapter 3: Proven Innocence

**An: SERIOUS QUESTION: should I keep my author notes here or at the end of The story?**

 **Hey guys, so I've decided my goal for this story is 100,000 words. I will probably upload once every 1-2 weeks unless I have more free time.**

 **I haven't quite figured out my OC's zanpakto yet, so if you were wondering why it hasn't appeared in the story yet. I have all the abilitys and stuff down but I'm not sure yet on a name or what it should look like.**

 **Also, I'm not sure what to do with Aizen and Kaname, so if you have any ideas please pm me or leave it in a review c:**

 **I almost forgot, I know I said Her name would be announced this chapter, but it will be in the next chapter for sure!**

 **Please remember to rate and review :)**

Chapter three: Proven Innocence 

She stood in a small clearing surrounded by trees at least eight times the size of her. _"That's weird, I thought this place would be a disaster. He's definitely hiding something from us all, weather or not it's betrayal I'll find out."_

Taking a step forward she glanced around, trying to spot his zanpakto, that was until the spirit tapped her shoulder making her jump and spin around.

"Are you looking for me?" The zanpakto said in a voice much like Ichimaru's. That does make sense considering zanpakto are supposed to be like their masters unless they were in a situation like Kyoka's where their master got deluded and abandoned them.

"Yes, you see your master is in a lot of trouble and I need to find out if he's guilty or not. Something tells me there's something more to this situation. May I get your name?"

As she examined the zanpakto, she noticed how similar her demeanour was to Gins. She had long white hair with bangs that cut straight across her face, a fox mask on top of her head and her body seemed to replicate that of a snake. Her entire body was covered in white-grey scales It was a weird build but somehow looked tragically beautiful.

Her eyes were bright blue and held a sinister yet playful edge to them. The only clothes she had on her snake like body was a kimono that was cut short due to her leg less body, it was a light brown with darker brown designs all over.

"My name? How 'bout you guess and I'll tell you if you're right" She said in a sarcastic tone.

 _"Figures, she just had to have Gin's annoying personality"_

"I'm just joking" the spirit said tilting her head with a faint chuckle "it's Shinsō, now please explain what trouble my dear _master_ has gone and gotten himself into now." She said intrigued yet almost careless.

"He is being accused of betraying the soul society, but we need more evidence before we can do anything. Something about this whole situation feels off. _"More like something about the two of you"_

"Well, that's not good" Shinsō said with fake worry "it would be devastating if he was found guilty"

Leaning in, she looked at the zanpakto expecting her to elaborate. _"Why does she have to be so difficult"_

"Fine *sigh* I guess I have to save his sorry ass once again. Gin hasn't done anything wrong."

"What do you mean by done nothing wrong?" _"Come on just spit it out Shinsō"_

"Do I have to explain everything??" The zanpakto said glaring daggers at the girl. After a moment of just staring she gave up.

"Fine, but only if you never pester me again."

 **(An: Shinsō just tells her everything that proves Gins innocence, once again I'm to lazy to type it out. She tells the OC how gin planned to stop Aizen by touching his zanpakto and killing him and ect)**

 _Outside of the mind scape_

Looking up at Ichimaru, she was in a daze. Quickly shaking her head she jumped up and apologized and went to were she was supposed to be. _"Damn, I almost forgot I was on a mission."_ She thought as she just remembered why she went into Shinsō's world.

She quickly glanced at the old man and gave a small nod to tell him that the first half of the mission was a success. Now came the hard part, getting into the blind captains mindscape.

Gins p.o.v (starting from when he got to the hall)

 _"Well that's odd" Gin thought as he got to the captains hall. "Something about her is familiar, could it be? Nah. Oh wait, maybe from there? Gah. A little help here Shinsō?"_

 _"I'm not sure what your rambling on about now"_

 _"That girl over there, something about her makes me feel like I've seen her before. Although, maybe the other soul reapers are right. I might just be going insane after all"_

Leaving his thoughts just in time to see Hitsuguya-Kun drop the girl infront of the captain _"what happened"_ he thought only half caring.

After his sarcastic inquiry to the head captain, he watched as the surprisingly short soul reaper headed towards the empty space beside him. _"Why did he choose for her to stand here?"_ Something is off about this situation.

In a split second he realized she had tripped-it almost looked forced- and without even thinking he reached out and caught her _"shit, I should've let her fall"_ he thought as he felt Aizen's eyes on him. He remembered the last time he slipped up like that and Aizen questioned his loyalty.

Quickly making a cover up remark, he felt something odd, it disappeared as soon as it appeared. It was something pulled on his mind. _"Was it her?"_ She looked really dazed, almost as if she had just woken up.

 ** _Normal p.o.v again_**

Waiting through the captains meeting was one of the most boring things she had to do in her entire life. This just added to the list of reasons she declined the postion. Every time it seemed the old man was done talking, he'd start up again. _"Come on you senile bat. I know you're dragging this on just to piss me off"_

It didn't help that Gin kept glancing at her, at first she thought he knew but after a thorough evaluation, he was just looking at her with curious eyes. She figured he probably just felt something when they touched, after all he is a captain.

After talking to his zanpakto she felt some sort of sadness for him, Almost pity at how he's fooling everyone into thinking he was evil when in reality he was just posing as a bad guy posing as a good guy who everyone thinks is a bad guy.

 **"Dismissed"** she jumped in joy as Yamamoto had finally ended the meeting. The moment everyone was out of hearing range she spoke up, all emotion wiped from her face.

"Captain of squad three Ichimaru Gin is innocent of all accused crimes. His plan was to infiltrate Aizen's plans and then execute him when an opportunity to do so arises."

"That's a relief, I don't think we could handle loosing three captains" the old man sighed "when will you be able to find out if Kaname is guilty or not?" He asked, stressed out from this mess.

"I can get the information by sun fall, but first may I request something"

 **Gin's p.o.v**

"What a lovely day" he sighed as he walked away from the meeting hall. _"There's something off about that girl and I still can't figure it out. Shinsō, do you have any ideas?"_

 _"I do, but I'm gonna let you try to figure it out on your own~"_

 _"Damn zanpakto, and I thought I was the king of this companionship"_

 _"Guess you thought wrong cause I got a checkmate"_

Snapping out of his daze he found himself in front of his division "sigh, I was hoping she would tell me. I guess I'll have to do some snooping around later"

Reaching the third division training grounds, he looked around to see most of his division slacking off like usual. _"If I wasn't going to be leaving so soon I'd make sure their training was hell. Maybe even a few of the useless soul reapers would quit or better yet die from the torture that they would endure"_

"Captain Ichimaru!" He heard his lieutenant call out. "Your back so early, is there anything that needs to be done? I've already completed the divisions paperwork and made sure everyone did their chores."

 _"By made sure, he probably did them all himself. I really wish I didn't have to leave my lazy good for nothing squad to him. Poor poor Izuru. He's gotta learn how to say no. I hope they find a replacement for me fast."_ "Hm, well when you put it that way I think you should just relax like the rest of the division"

"B-but sir! I couldn't just-" "then make me some tea" Gin interrupted with a sigh knowing full well he wouldn't give up until he got a task. Without a second to spare Izuru was gone.

Leaning against the wall Gin saw a hell butterfly come towards him. _"What does the old man want now"_ he thought sweat dropping. Didn't he just come from a captains meeting? Why does he have to walk all the way back there? Guess Izuru will be waiting a while to deliver that tea.

 **Normal p.o.v**

 _"I request that we fill Captain Ichimaru in on our knowledge of his situation and get him to help us."_

 _"But dear, that would mean he would know of your identity"_

 _"I'm fully aware, but this needs to be done. What if they scheduled to leave tomorrow and he leaves with them not knowing that there is another way?"_

 _"Fine. I'll send for him now"_

Thinking back to her bold request, she waited impatiently for the lazy captain. _"I swear, after this situation is dealt with in never gonna associate myself with or see the snake like thing again"_

 _13 minutes later_

As soon as gin appeared in the meeting hall and saw the captain with the mysterious girl, he tensed up. _"What's going on? Did they find out? No they couldn't have. I would already be dead if they did"_ he thought confused at Shinsō's laughing. What did she know that he didn't??

Upon seeing him arrive, Yamamoto put up a spell of some sorts that didn't allow anything to pass through or leave. Not even sound or light.

 **"Ichimaru Gin"** the first captain started making Gin tense up more. "We have a proposition for you, if you would" he said gesturing for the unnamed girl to continue talking for him.

"When you caught me earlier today, you felt something off did you not?" She asked looking gin dead in his closed eyes _"I wonder what color his eyes are? Wait stop thinking like that!"_

"Yes, I asked my zanpakto but she refuses to tell me anything. Im just gonna take a wild guess here, but you're not an academy student are you?" He asked, his usual sarcastic tone wavering a bit under the atmosphere of the room.

"Your correct about that. Well when we made contact I entered your zanpakto's inner world and she told me some interesting things" she said referring to the planned betrayal.

 _"Do I run? Wait, they said they had a proposition. Whatever it is I'm so screwed"_ Gin thought, his mind in total panic. His racing mind came to a halt when he saw the girl laughing. _"Wha-"_

"You're not in trouble, but the look on your face was priceless" she barked out almost falling over. _"Did I really look that stupid?"_ Gin thought briefly.

"You have actually been called her to help stop Aizen. You see we know you're innocent but I'm still working on Kaname. Although your zanpakto told me your innocent, she didn't say anything about Aizen and the time his plans will take place"

The meeting went on with Gin agreeing to helping them and told them about Aizens plans and even gave evidence proving Kaname's guilt.

 _"I'm so glad I didn't have to go into his mindscape"_ she thought thinking about how scary Gin made Kaname and his zanpakto sound. To be so obsessed with peace that he was blinded by Aizens offer **(pun intended :p)**

Gin had honestly looked so relieved and happy that he didn't have to leave. He was basically sparkling as he walked out of the captains hall. Anybody that saw him freaked out thinking that he was planning some kind of mass genocide, which quickly spread across the soul society leading to his current situation of running away from the captain of squad 11, Zaraki Kenpachi who was currently trying to cut off his head.

 _Next morning_

 _"Finally, today we catch Aizen and Kaname and then this whole mess will be over."_ she was currently walking around the divisions. She thought she should give her mind some fresh air. Today she was supposed to capture and execute two captains.

It was about 6am when- "AHHHHHH" quickly taking action she flash stepped towards the scream _"that doesn't sound good."_ She thought, it held a heavy tone of despair.

Reaching the girl who screamed she almost collapsed. _"Th-there's no way"_ looking at where the girl was staring, she saw Aizen. Dead. " _Where's Kaname"_ she quickly thought looking around for his reiatsu. _"It's gone? Wait. So is Aizens. That means this is a fake a body, but they weren't supposed to leave until Rukia's execution?"_

She was a little bit relieved to still sense Gins reiatsu, she honestly thought he would have went with them. Sensing the tenth captain heading this way, she quickly made the decision to report to Yamamoto. The girl would be ok, so she flash stepped away without anyone noticing her presence.

 _"Whatever the future holds for us all, it's bound to be stained with lots of blood. I have a feeling my life is about to change drastically"_


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

**Authors note** : **hey guys! sorry for not posting for literally almost half a year. I got caught up in finishing highschool, graduating and moving into my own apartment but hey! now I got the whole summer to wright until its back to school *sigh***

 **Hopefully 2 months is enough time to finish this story and maybe even start a sequel? who knows yet.**

 **I also want to start a poll later on for who she should be paired with, for now the only people I can think of are Kisuke, Gin, Byakuya or Ichigo. if you have any other characters you'd like to see her paired with please let me know!**

 _outside head captains office_

Taking a deep breath in, she readied herself for the news she was about to deliver. " _how could this happen overnight? did they find out what we know somehow?_ " once ready, she walked into the office with a solemn face and knelt in front of the old mans chair.

seeing the young girl appear in front of him he readied himself for the headache that was sure to come. "I assume you're here with information in regards to your mission" the head captain stated more then asked. "and by the looks of it, it isn't good news either"

nodding to him slightly she took a deep breath in then sighed. "captain of squad 5 has faked his death and fled the soul society along with captain of squad 9. The reason why they fled early is still unknown"

looking up after a long moment of silence the girl would've started laughing if the situation wasn't as dire as it is. There the old man sat with his mouth gaping and his hair seemed ready to fall out. "gramps?"

finally snapping out of his shock the old man stood silent for a minute. _"I'm getting to old to deal with this. I'm gonna die of a heart attack at this rate" he thought before planning how to go about the problem he was just thrown into._

"child, after thorough evaluation of the situation I've decided there isn't much we can do at the moment, we don't have enough information to make a move against them yet." he then smirked putting the short girl on edge "but what we can and need to do is fill the missing captains seats as soon as possible"

She quickly stood up "I refuse to take the position, come on old man we both know I work alone!" she argued in a futile attempt seeing the trap she's been placed in.

"as head captain of the 13 court guard squads I here by promote you to captain of squad 5 since the position has been abandoned by the previous captain. This is a direct order, you can not deny the seat."

"That's not fair! We both know I work best alone" she fought back, knowing there is no way she's winning this argument. _"I really wish she could see just how great of a leader she really is"_ came the thought of the first captain. He's been trying for over 100 years to convince her to be a captain, he's had this feeling ever since he met her that she would be just like her parents when she grew up and from what he could see already he was correct.

"I'm sorry my dear but the time has come for you to lead a squad to greatness just like your father had done before you. With the ryoka running around and the disappearance of the two captians we need you now more then ever"

giving up the fight she sighed. _"I can't believe after refusing the promotion for so long I'm now stuck leading a bunch of twerps, I'm gonna have to get back at him for this"_ the old man got a bad feeling in his gut but ignored it for the moment.

"I'm calling a captains meeting in 10 minutes. I want you to retrieve the official captains cloak from my lieutenant, ill send a hell butterfly so he will be expecting you. And make sure to be back here _on time_ will you?" he added knowing how punctual she could (or couldnt) be at times

"yeah yeah, I get it you senile old bat, be back here in 10 minutes" his eyebrow twitching at the unnecessary comment she added. _"I wonder how the other captains are gonna react to my presence"_ she thought as she walked away towards his lieutenants reitsu. _"this might actually be fun"_

 _walking down the hall_

Feeling around for the lieutenants reitsu she had little trouble finding it. She seemed to have a gift for sensing although it was kind of weird. most people just sense reitsu, but when she sensed it she could feel what the persons mood and essence was. like for instance, Aizens felt dark and troubled while the old mans felt humble and kind yet screamed power

 _"it would've been so much easier if the old man just told me where to go, not just 'go find his lieutenant'. what was his name again? Sasakibe? yeah i think that's it."_ Taking a few steps forward she stopped in front of a door, feeling Sasakibe in there she slid open the door rather roughly causing the white haired man to jump.

"sorry, didn't mean to scare you but the head captain sent me here to pick up my captains uniform" she said as nice as possible to not start issues to the man who already found her disgraceful for her lack of respect.

"ah, yes. its laying over on the desk over there. This is just the standard style, if you'd like any changes done to modify it to your liking just bring it to Isane Kotetsu, Lieutenant of squad 4. I'm sure she'd be happy to help" he said with a slight smile shocking the short girl.

"thank you for your help lieutenant sasakibe, I really appreciate it." she said dismissing the man so she could put on her new outfit. she slid it on over her previous outfit with the purple pants and black top leaving the white coat open. _"I might as well leave it for now, it doesn't look too bad on me despite the sleeves being a bit too long"_

sighing she started on her walk back to the captains meeting room making a point to walk slow in hopes of being late just to piss off the old man.

 _somewhere else a few minutes prior_

By now almost everyone in the seritei has heard about the tragic news of the captain of squad 5. With the ryoka running around, Aizen murdered and Kaname missing the soul society was starting to decend into chaos. Despite the lack of peace Gin Ichimaru sat on top of a tall hill that over looked the seritei just thinking about recent events

 _"damn did I ever get lucky. If that girl never came along I still would've been one of Aizens puppets."_ Before he could get any deeper in his thoughts a small black butterfly landed on his hand delivering a message. _"a captains meeting now? Just as I started to relax"_ he started complaining to himself.

slowly standing up and stretching he started flash stepping towards the captains hall.

 _"it seems I'm the last one here"_ he thought as he appeared in his spot beside kurotsuchi. Looking around it seemed everyone was unsettled but after looking up at the head captain he doesn't blame them. The man looked like he was going to explode at any moment, his reitsu surrounding him causing a dangerous aura.

 _"I told her 10 minutes. Why did I expect her to actually be on time? She is just like her father, she somehow finds joy in annoying me to no end"_ the old man thought

"Exscuse me head captain" Yamamoto heard turning his head to look at whoever spoke. Shunsui gulped before continuing to talk to the enraged elder before him "If I may ask, why haven't we started the meeting?"

Just before he was about to answer the door slammed open causing a couple people to gasp at what they thought was an acadamy student wearing the captains haori stand in the middle of the room. _"this is going to be fun, maybe I can scare them a little if I get the chance"_ she smiled to herself.

Slamming his staff on the ground to get everyone's attention, the head captain started talking, his voice full of authority. "Now that we are all here we can start. As you all know Aizen was found dead this morning, but what most of you don't know is that was a fake body. Aizen and Kaname have fled the sould society and the reason is still unknown. Nobody is to make an attempt at finding them until i've ordered as we do not have much information in regards to this situation. This girl here will be the new captain of squad 5, a captain for squad 9 has yet been decided."

"But head captain, she looks to be in the acadamy and doesn't even have her zanpakto yet!" Hitsuguya protested. Before anyone could even process the small girl was behind him and had two swords crossed in front of his neck, a black sword that had what looked like dark purple shadows around the hilt and a white sword with sky blue shadows around the hilt.

The surrounding captains jumped away not even seeing her move from the middle of the room, most captain surprised at the beauty of her swords that seemed to appear out of thin air. Its very rare to wield duel zanpakto.

"Don't underestimate me, I could kill 10/11 of the people in this room without anyone knowing what hit them. Do you really think gramps over there would make an acadamy student a captain?" she stated in a sickly sweet voice making almost everyone's skin crawl.

Everyone held there breath at her blatant disrespect towards their leader. The old man sweat dropped as he started laughing at the girls tactics _"I should have known she'd pull something like this, its just too, well her"_

"enough young one, why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself instead of threaten the other captains." Everyone seemed surprised at the elders dismissal and amusment towards the girl.

"fine but why do you always have to ruin my fun old man. My name is Akari Shi Kura, pleasure to meet you all" she smiled, stepping back. her swords disappearing into thin air.

a few captains freezing after hearing her last name.


End file.
